


The Fox and The Vixen

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Misogyny, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Six goes to Nipton and finds a fox, one who is far more interesting than he should be.





	The Fox and The Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 24: something? 
> 
> Okay, I admit it, I'm not sure what the kink is here, lol. I just sort of went with it. We're getting to the end of the month and I'm rebelling. 
> 
> I'm mildly sorry about it. 
> 
> This is my first Vulpes Inculta fic, lol. So, yeah, dove right into that smut puddle.

 

The man in the dog hat and dark glasses stood in the middle of town, arms crossed over his chest, face too young for the carnage around him, the carnage it was clear he’d caused.

 

“It’s useful you happened by.” His voice came out smooth, willing Six closer just to hear more. “I want you to witness the fate of Nipton, the fate of all such places, and when you leave? I wish you to tell every person you meet about what you have seen here.”

 

Her eyebrows drew together as his voice slid through her, coaxing her closer still, like the beautiful markings on a snake. The bodies surrounding them that cried out, lashed to crosses and dying in the sun, they faded away.

 

Or maybe they made it all the more clear. She wasn’t sure, and she wasn't sure she care.

 

“Why did you do this?”

 

“A lesson. Lessons must be taught, and they must be learned, and this town was in desperate need of a lesson from the Legion to show them the error of their ways.”

 

Six shook her head, trying to dislodge his voice. “You can’t just kill people.”

 

“Oh, but we can. We were outnumbered by so many, and yet their cowardice allowed us to take them to slaughter, one at a time, and not a single rose up against us. I am Vulpes Inculta, and you find yourself in great fortune that you are useful. I won’t lash you to a cross like the rest of these degenerates.”

 

“This is wrong,” Six whispered, the words lacking confidence.

 

What was wrong? She had no idea, really. Things seemed crazy as she'd walked through this world, and was this any more crazy? 

 

Vulpes smiled, sending a chill through her at the ice in his face. “Come along, little profligate. Let us speak inside.” He turned and walked up the stairs and into the building behind him, not bothering to watch and see if Six followed.

 

She did.

 

Once inside, he took off the hat, tossing it to a table along with his glasses. He appeared younger than she would have expected. Still, even without the strange armor, he appeared no less dangerous.

 

Certainly no more welcoming.

 

“You can’t just string innocent people up like that,” Six said.

 

The door behind her closed with a click that had her jumping. Damn, she needed to be careful, to not show how he unnerved her.

 

Vulpes' laugh told her he'd noticed. “Of course we can. This was a town of whores, willing to sell themselves to anyone for the right price. It mattered not to them what those people had done, and neither had they any loyalty to those whose coin they took. They were willing to sell the town to us for so little, betraying all those they’d harbored before.”

 

“And you think that makes it okay?”

 

“I think it makes it fair. Justice may not be okay, but it is fair. They simply fell into the trap they helped set, caught by their own greed. The Legion is right because we are strong, and they are weak, and so our will is done.” He tilted his head as he watched her like he couldn’t quite understand her. “You have seen this, too, haven’t you? I see it in your eyes, in the way you watched them twist on those crosses. You’ve seen how little justice matters to most, and how a bit of strength changes it all. The blood on your armor does not signal you as a peacemaker. Tell me what your strength bought you.”

 

Six wet her lips, mind working. “I saved someone in Goodsprings. Powder Gangers wanted to kill him because they'd hit his caravan and he fought back. The town planned to hand him over, or at least not stop those assholes from killing him."

 

"And what did you do?"

 

"I killed the Powder Gangers to save him. Killed 'em all.”

 

Vulpes clicked his tongue. “If you pick a move to save a pawn and end up sacrificing the queen, you haven't won a thing. You saved one man, but the town is still diseased. That man goes on to believe he may act how he wishes, and the town pats itself on the back despite their cowardice and faithlessness. You stepped on a few ants to save a dying spider instead of razing the entire nest to the ground. All you ensured was more of the same.”

 

The words twisted inside her, made a sort of demented sense. Maybe it was her injury, or maybe adjusting to life without a past had taken its toll, but his words moved inside her, making more sense as they went. She hadn’t fixed the problem, she’d only postponed it.

 

No. That was wrong. Wasn't it?

 

“Ah, you see it, don’t you? You see the wisdom of the Legion. We don’t wish to help humanity limp forward any longer. We will cut out the diseased flesh to make the body healthy and strong again.”

 

“I could join-“

 

“-you could not. The Legion accepts no women. Women are for breeding, domesticity, and pleasure. Nothing else. They are slaves.”

 

“You keep slaves?”

 

He smiled, indulgent, like she was adorable, as he walked closer. “We are all slaves, vixen. Even me. Even those not in the Legion. The only question we get to answer is who we are slaves to.”

 

“I can fight. Just because I don’t have a dick doesn’t mean I’m useless.” Six pulled her pistol, wanting to wipe the smile from his lips.

 

Vulpes struck her wrist, knocking the gun away. He caught her chin and forced her face toward a mongrel dog in the corner. “You see that beast? It can tear men apart. That does not matter because it is still a slave to its owners, even if it is a vicious slave. You? You could prove a very vicious, and useful, slave.”

 

Six jerked forward, snapping her teeth to bite him.

 

He ignored her attempted, fingers digging into her chin as he angled her head back and pressed his lips to her throat. “Let me show you what a profligate whore is good for, and how happy you could be as a slave to the legion.” He pulled her zipper down in a slow and unwavering pace. “And a slave to me.”

 

Six shoved at his chest, but he ignored the token struggle for the pointless show it was. “What makes you think I’m going to let you do a damned thing?”

 

He pulled her vault suit free of her upper body before clasping both her wrists in one of his hands. “Because I saw your eyes outside, like a spark of inspiration, like an epiphany. You realized what you were missing, saw what you hadn’t understood before in us, in me. You want this, vixen.”

 

“That isn’t my name.”

 

He held fast to her wrists as he pushed her suit the rest of the way off, leaving it tangled around her ankles. “My name, Vulpes, Latin for fox. A female fox is a vixen, and I can see by the way your eyes move, you are every bit the fox as I am. So put away your teeth and let me teach you about the Legion.”

 

“And if I say no?”

 

“You won’t.”

 

She yanked at her wrists. “No.”

 

“You lie so prettily, but it is still a lie.” He twisted her and stepped on the vault suit stuck between her ankles.

 

It caused Six to fall forward when she couldn’t move her feet until she landed hard on her hands and knees.

 

“This is the position you were born to be in.” He crouched behind her and ran a hand up her slit without hesitation, without asking. “You see, this is the natural state of things. It is something the world has forgotten, something the Legion teaches. Strength makes for power, and men have that strength. We serve Caesar, and you serve us. When things are in their place, everything moves along as it is meant to. They fall apart when men think to rise above their position, and when foolish women do the same. I will remind you of this, and when we’re done? You’ll come crawling back to me for more.”

 

“You can fuck yourself-“

 

He dipped a finger into her cunt, and damn him because it was wetter than she wanted to admit. It was his damned voice, his self-assuredness. He didn’t live in the gray world she did, the one where she questioned her choices, her life. He moved forward with absolute faith.

 

She envied him that. It drew her to him, the desire to have that sort of faith.

 

“Wet enough. What a good whore. You’ll please me well, vixen.” He shifted behind her, and she refused to look back, to acknowledge anything. He said the words as if they were high praise, like this had all been decided.

 

But hadn’t it? Six had killed men for just looking at her, but she continued to acquiesce to Vulpes demands. She hadn’t fought, hadn’t done anything to stop this. If she had to admit, she wanted it. She just couldn’t bring herself to admit to wanting it.

 

She needed him to take control so she could walk away with her head held high and tell herself: _I said no._

 

He didn’t prepare her much, didn’t try to make her come. Instead, something warm and blunt pressed against her cunt.

 

Had she had sex before? She had to assume she had, back before her injury, even if she couldn’t remember it. Still, this would be her first time in this new life, the first she could remember.

 

His fingers grasped her hip, steady and sure, like the rest of him. Maybe that’s what really she saw in him, what she craved.

 

Her life was filled with uncertainty. Who was she? What did she want? What was she supposed to do? Vulpes stood strong against all that uncertain current, those shifting sands, and he never wavered.

 

And like he had done everything else, he filled her with the same single-minded focus, stretching her around his length, demanding she accommodate because he certainly wasn’t going to change.

 

“Tighter than I expected for a whore. Most women we pick up by your age are well-used already. You will be, as well, unless I take you for myself. Perhaps, if we can muzzle your bite and your yipping, you’ll make me a fine slave.” He slid from her until only the tip remained, then slammed back into her.

 

Six dropped to her elbows, arching her back to alleviate the fullness from him. Either he was larger than she was used to or it had been a long time for her, and he made it no easier on her. He took her hard and deep, hands on her hips yanking her back to add even more power to each thrust.

 

But, that was the point. This wasn’t making love, and she wasn’t even sure it was about passion or desire. This was claiming. This was a power play.

 

And she fucking loved it.

 

Her forehead scraped against the ground as she let her chest and head leaned against the flooring, giving herself over to the feeling of him behind her, over her, inside her.

 

“It’s it better when you surrender to the natural order of things?” He gentled his thrusts as if he felt the change, rolling his hips to stroke against her insides.

 

It felt like when you give treats to a dog who has finally done as you asked. Positive reinforcement.

 

Damn him, it worked.

 

Vulpes didn’t let her come. Each time the desire even started to climb, he’d return to the hard thrusts that caught her breath until it dissipated. His stamina surprised her, and she had no idea how long had passed before his pace started to falter, before he seemed unwilling to hold himself off anymore.

 

“Are you fertile, vixen?”

 

She nodded, the wooden floor scratching against her face.

 

“Good. I would like sons, and you have enough fire to help ensure they’d become great.”

 

Six slid a hand up, between her legs, trying to move slow enough he wouldn’t notice.

 

A hard slap on her ass said he’d noticed. “Dogs do not take scraps from their master's table. They beg, and then they wait until they are given scraps.”

 

He thrust in hard enough, Six grit her teeth against the sting, a broken gasp crossing her lips.

 

“They beg,” he repeated. “Stubbornness will get you nothing, vixen. Surrender.”

 

She slammed her fist down on the ground, pain shooting up her arm from it.

 

“Useless snapping of teeth will also get you nothing.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Submit.”

 

“I’m on the filthy ground letting you fuck me. How else do you expect me to submit?”

 

He pushed deep into her and stilled, the lack of movement almost worse than anything else. Her cunt pulsed around him, begging him with her body. “Submit,” he said again. “Submit to me and to the Legion.”

 

She took a deep breath and let the tension drain from her, giving in, body sagging against the ground in surrender. “Please, Vulpes.”

 

“Master.”

 

She shuddered, the name rolling around in her mouth before she could release it. “Please, Master.”

 

He reached between them, around her thigh, fingers sliding over her clit. She came in moments, already so wound up that it felt as if she broke when she came, her nails clawing at the wooden floor.

 

He didn’t thrust again, but came inside her from the writhing and squeezing of her body, using her own orgasm to get him off.

 

Vulpes pulled out, allowing to her collapse to the ground, making no effort to help her. “And that is the strength of the Legion. You may be crushed beneath it, or you can submit to it and thrive. Come and find me at the Fort when you make the right choice, vixen, and I will give you another lesson." 


End file.
